The Queen of King's
by kouraisouma
Summary: "I never wanted you to see this." Mikoto said with a soft, pained look in his eyes. "And I never wanted to be forced not to. You know I never listen anyway." A sad smile painted her lips, and she leaned in for one, final kiss goodbye. [pre-sequel to The King's Return. Starting from earlier in the show. Possible AU, Rated T. FINISHED!]
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of King's  
( I do not own any part of K/K-Project, but I do own all of the OC's in this story. )

"You know better than anyone that I've never listened to his orders, Izumo." A woman with wavy silver hair spoke quietly to Homra's second in command. It was a windy day and they found themselves on the roof of the old bar to keep her presence unknown to a particularly sharped tongued, spiky red headed man.

"Well, that's a well-known fact among any of the boys. You never listened to anyone, but coming back now could result in him burning you alive." Izumo spoke calmly, but with a hint of worry as he pulled a drag off of his cigarette and released a cloud of smoke in one huff before adjusting his lightly shaded sunglasses. "What's this about Kourai?" No point in skirting around the bush, he wanted to get straight down to business.

She laughed a light-hearted, yet troubled sound as she ran her fingers through the top of her long, silver hair and turned to face him. Her bright red irises were absolutely stunning in the sunlight, he thought. More orange like the setting sun than Mikoto's or Anna's, but still carrying that fiery heat behind them. "Something is going to happen soon, and no matter how much it pains me; I want to be here for it. I won't be staying here, for obvious reasons, but I will be taking my daughter to spend the time with me while I am here." There was no waiver in her tone, she was going to and that was that. It was her right as a mother.

His eyes slowly grew wider and wider as he listened to her and he took the few short steps, closing the gap between them before setting a hand on her should. "You've got to be nuts! Taking what little life-line he has left?" He immediately regretted the words that spilled out of his mouth when the features of her face contorted in pain, sadness, and anger. Her eyes welled up and his arms automatically moved to wrap around her neck in a hug. "Once a family, always a family. I'm so sorry I went and said something so hurtful to you. I know he didn't want to send you away, but I also don't know his reasoning for it either…" His frown was deep and displayed an array of emotions with the rest of his features.

The pain in her chest was almost overwhelming with his words of venom; she'd nearly lost control, but she stayed strong, only letting a few tears fall from her eyes. "Do you realize what I had to sacrifice to grant his wish of my departure?! My daughter, him, all of you?! I gave up what little family I had for that bastard!" Her body was shaking with pain and anger under his arms and for a moment she thought about ripping his throat out with her bare hands. But, Izumo was like a brother to her, to all of them. She couldn't live with herself if she actually acted on her current impulses. "I accept your apology, but that doesn't make any of this okay. Please let Anna and Souh know I will be here for her later."

He had managed to let the whole cigarette burn away during this heated conversation, and as he watched her form disappear off of the roof like it was normal for her to just jump from it, he sighed heavily. "What to do, what to do." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his thick, short, brown hair and stared up to the sky. "I'm afraid Mikoto may try to burn me, if I tell him." A worried smiled crossed his lips, and he headed for the door that led back down to the inside of his bar. After a few moments as he descended the stairs quietly and moved behind the bar, the front door to the building came slamming open and a wild looking, young boy came skating in. Coming to a stop just before the bar, he kick-stopped his board and set it against the bar before taking a seat on one of the swiveling stools.

"Yata-san, what have I told you about causing a ruckus in my bar?" He spoke, eyeing the red-headed youngin' from over his sunglasses as he polished a glass clean. "O-oh, my apologies Mr. Kusanagi-san. I just wanted to get away from the crowded street for a while, and quickly." Yata said with a weary look on his face as his spun around on his stool and rested his arms on the rim of the bar top. "I could have sworn I saw… Ah, nevermind. That's just plain stupid!" He said with an over exaggerative laugh before jumping back onto his feet and moving over to a large chest he stored in the T.V. lounge. Opening it up and rummaging through it, he removed his trusty metal baseball bat from it and then slammed it shut tight again. "What are you getting that out for?" Kusanagi questioned curiously as he watched Yata spin his bat around in his hand with a wicked grin on his face. "I dunno, something is telling me she'll be useful soon." He said lightly as he rested the bat behind his neck on his shoulders and turned to face the older man before making eye contact and realizing how right his words just sounded to him.

"What's going on, Mr. Kusanagi-san?" Yata asked, pushing for the man to answer his question with a fierce look in his eyes. Yata didn't like the deepening sad expression on the man's face, not one bit. Izumo adjusted his glasses again and took in a deep breath before fishing a smoke out of his pocket and putting it up to his lips. Lighting it slowly, he took in a deep drag before he placed the cigarette between his index and middle finger and removed it to exhale in a long sigh. "Well, I've got some news. Turns out…" He paused, and Yata wasn't sure if it was for dramatic effect or if it was because it was something hard to say. Knowing the man though, it was probably both. "Souma-chan is back in town." With that answer, Yata's baseball bat fell to the floor, along with his heart. "Wh-WHAT?!"

It was nearly Nine in the evening now, once Yata completed his interrogation of the man and decided it was best if he let the cool and calm Kusanagi tell their King about this development. Better he burn in hell than him, maybe. "Where is everyone?" Yata asks curiously before the door swings open for the first time all night, and the rest of the Homra gang starts filtering through, all looking happy and relaxed. The last two to enter were the spiky-headed Red King, and his little tag along, Anna. The only people in Homra to know the truth about Mikoto and Anna were Kusanagi, Mikoto and Anna themselves, and Kourai. Yata's heart skips a beat or two at the sight of the King and his eyes divert nervously to the floor. Anna immediately notices the tense atmosphere and runs up to Yata with a red marble between her finger and thumb, held up to her eye as if it were a looking glass. "Yata-san, you're hiding something." She stated coolly in her usual sweet monotone as her silver hair fell just in front of her fierce red eyes.

At this point, Yata and Kusanagi were sweating bullets before Mikoto took one step forward with a ferocious look in his eyes. "What're you two hiding, eh?" His voice was deep, menacing, and dripping with venom. Shit, he must have found out somehow that she was back in town, but he didn't know that she'd been here. They both glanced at each other wearily before Kusanagi spoke. Clearing his throat, he settled in on death staring him in the face and took in a deep breath. "Kourai was here earlier, Mikoto-san. She told me to tell you that she would be back later, for Anna." He flinched as he saw Mikoto's aura flare up in a bright, fiery red around his entire being. Anna's eyes widened, and the sweetest smile any of them had ever seen crossed her tiny face. A whisper, inaudible to anyone but Mikoto could be her from her sweet little form. "Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Two  
"The Beginning of the End"

They stood in silence for a long moment as Mikoto's emotions flared, along with his aura. _What the hell was she thinking! I told her to stay away for a while!_ Of course, he knew she never listened, but she had actually been gone for a couple of months now. So, what could have triggered her to go against his final wish and come back? As he started to calm down, the front door to the bar opened and in strolled the woman of his dreams, and nightmares. Her long, curved, silvery hair blowing softly in the breeze the door had made as it shut before she turned and faced him, mere feet from where he stood. Both of their blazing hues met and he froze, unsure what to do or say. The evidence of his emotional turmoil was written on his face, he was sure of it; and then she smiled. Oh, that beautiful smile like a ray of light in the early morning. He remembered now why he had loved her so much. "Kourai." His voice came out like a hollowed whisper and he sighed deeply before pulling a cigarette out of his breast pocket and placed it between his lips.

She smiled lightly at the man whole had stolen, and currently still held her heart. Her name whispered from his mouth and her eyes closed for a moment as she basked in the sound. "Souh." She replied in kind, in a light whisper like a romantic would say to another. And then her face became serious, almost stoic as she cleared her throat. "I'm here to take Anna for a few days, since I'll be in town." She spoke in an automated tone that made her seem much different from when she stepped in the door. She felt the heat of his aura radiate around her body and she grinned. He wasn't planning on letting her go so easily, which was something she had expected. "It's only for a few days, nine to be exact. Business, as usual." She added to make it seem like she was here for work rather than what she was actually back for. She felt the temperature rise even more around her and she raised a brow as he shifted his stance. Trying to look like a badass, was he? Well, she knew how to put that shit in its place. She closed the gap between them in a few quick paced steps, allowing her aura to explode in an array of colors around herself and him. "Shall we take this outside?" A dubious grin crossed her lips with the question.

His lips curled into a devious grin of his own as he felt the pressure of her own aura matching his and leaned in, their faces mere inches from touching. "I'd love to." He replied before he watched her hand raise, grab the collar of his leather jacket, and grip tightly. Before he knew it, he was being dragged deeper into the bar and up the stairs. She always did love talking on the roof, especially at night when she could see as many stars as the city lights would allow. God, how he loved this woman. So much so, that he was quite content with being dragged around! When they arrived on the flat of the roof, he thought it had been too short of a time and sighed as he took a drag off of the half burnt away smoke he had. "What's really got you in town Kourai? I told you to stay away until…" He trailed off, knowing his strength would falter is he spoke the words again. When she turned, he could see the pain welling up in her eyes, and watching as it rolled down her cheeks like a silent waterfall. What the hell was going down?!

She had started crying, even though she had fought so hard not to. She didn't want to be this weak in front of him, she hadn't wanted to see him again since that night she had the vision and their worlds fell apart. "Something… something else is going to happen soon. I saw, something else." That was all she could muster as she tried to wipe her eyes clear of the still falling tears. "I can't tell you what it is, because I know you. But, it's imperative that I be here for it. Please understand." She was still steadily crying as she spoke but her voice didn't waiver this time. She tried to peer at him through tear filled eyes but it was becoming difficult to see at all, and that's when she felt it; the warm touch of his large hands on her shoulders before she was pulled into a strong embrace that made her calm almost instantly. His breathing was steady and deep and she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck before he spoke in a whisper. "I trust you, but please don't take her away. Just stay here." A shiver ran down her spine as the words were spoken against her soft skin and she sighed, relaxing completely against his warm body as her hands moved to grip each of his hips. She rose to her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Are you sure that's doable?"

He couldn't help himself, he loved this woman. He had made a child with her and she was falling apart right in front of him, because of him, and because of some unknown happenings. He moved right to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. After his request he felt her shift and then the warmth of her breath on his ear. That was it, sending her away had been completely nuts! A grin crossed his face as one arm moved down her back and wrapped around her waist before he leaned forward, forcing her body to dip over his arm in kind. He leaned in then, as he locked gazes with her, her eyes filled with surprise, happiness, and weariness. "I can show you something that's _doable_." He whispered and he watched her albino skin flourish into a deep rose red. She lifted her hands, placed them on each side of his face and met his lips with a hard, passionate kiss.

 **Down Stairs during All of This:**

"Yata-san, your virgin is showing again." Kusanagi says in a joking tone, making a jab at the deeply blushing boy with a grin. "Oi! What the hell're you talkin' about!" He hollered before a hand moved to hide his face some and he made his way to the door across the room from the front door that led to each of their own rooms. "Aw, don't get so bent out of shape, Yata-san. I think we've all had the hot's for her, at some point." Totsuka, a tall and slender boy with chestnut brown hair spoke from a bar stool he occupied as his playful matching hues followed after the angry, short, red head. The boy huffed and opened the door, stepped through, and slammed it behind him. "Poor Yata-san…" Anna whispered lightly before she looked to the stairs to see if her parents would be coming down soon. She hoped they weren't really fighting, but what she really hoped for was that they would be making up. She missed having both of them, together, the whole family.

"Anna, I believe you will be staying here for the night, so you might as well head to bed. I will wait up for them here. So don't worry, okay?" Kusanagi said with a sweet smile on his face as the young girl, with flowing silver hair and bright red eyes nodded and headed off toward her room. "I suppose they're up there Killing each other, or making up. Coin toss and bet on which one?" A bigger boy with blonde, spiky hair said with a grin and a small stack of cash. Kusanagi waved him away with a shake of his head. "It's obvious that they're not fighting up there, or we would hear and probably feel it. Those two are the most powerful people I know." He said plainly, in a know-it-all kind of tone as he shined his glasses behind the bar. "So, they're either arguing, or making up. I'm going with making up though. That is their spot." An echoed "Ew!" Came from the rest of the boys gathered in the lounge and Kusanagi just laughed. "It'll be good to have her home, at least for a bit." Totsuka said in a light-hearted, happy tone.

[ **Author:** Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it, because the drama will begin soon! Obviously, because we all know what happens to poor Tatara (sad face), who is actually going to be a part of my big story surprise plan! RxR? Love you! ]


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Three  
Reunion

How long had it been since they had come up here, he wondered before he looked at his watch, which he conveniently placed in his jean pocket. Three hours… "Well, they're probably growing curious down there, if they haven't all grown bored and gone to sleep. Heh." Mikoto said with a light shrug of his free shoulder, since Kourai's head was currently occupying his other. They lay together on a pile of clothes, bunched up in the slight chill of the ending summer night. "Suppose we should get dressed and head back down now?" He questioned in a light tone as he rested his lips against the top of her head, taking in the sweet woodsy lavender scent that exuded from her every inch. He felt her arm move from under his where it was wrapped around her and her fingertip gently glides around his bare chest causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"I suppose we should, I am worried about Anna. I know Izumo knows what happened, sometimes the man is too keen." She giggled and sat up, reaching to the ground behind her to pick up her dress and slide it back on. He moved in the same motion to slide his white shirt back on and then his blue jeans. "Ya got a point there, he's a sharp one." He smirked at the thought of their best friend downstairs. His hand was moving for his jacket, but she was just a bit quicker as she slid it on over her cold arms. "Too slow, loser." She quipped with her tongue sticking out before she ran for the door, knowing he'd be right behind her. "Get back here, you clown." He said, with a tone much more playful than earlier as he nearly grabbed her arm but missed by an inch. "Damn it…" He grumped as she disappeared behind the door and he quickly followed.

She came charging down the stairs, grabbing the bottom pillar and thrusting herself toward the open area of the bar before she skid to a stop with a big, lopsided grin on her face as she turned fully around. Izumo was smiling behind the bar with a raised eyebrow as he took in the sight of her. Tousled hair, flushed cheeks, big and goofy grin, and his jacket? Yeah, they'd fully made up while they were up there, but honestly, he still had no idea why they had gone their separate ways to begin with. These two flames were made to burn this city together. Mikoto came sauntering down the stairs not long after looking like he had just woken up as a hard fight. Yeah, they were certainly alright again, Izumo thought as he smiled a bit more and polished his glasses. At that moment the door to the bar opened up again and Tatara walked through with his mini camcorder in hand as he was filming. "Beautiful night out, isn't you two?" He questioned with that sweet voice of his. So innocent, and so sweet. Kourai smiled fully and waved at the camera happily as he circled around her. "Sure is, and great news guys! Mikoto has decided to let me stay here while I'm in town."

Tatara's smile faltered for a minute as he processed what she said before he closed the video camera and turned it off. "So, you're not going to stay for good then?" He knew they had made up, why did she have to leave again? Her smile faded and she shook her head before she ran her fingers through her tangled, silver hair. "No, I'm sorry Tata-san. But as I said, I'm only in town for work and then I will be off again." She hoped her voice wouldn't crack and her feigned seriousness wouldn't fall apart as she spoke to the boy. What her vision had entailed was… she couldn't think about it or she would try and fight it too. The boy firmly frowned this time and sat down on a bar stool. "Oh, I see. I thought that since you two…" And before he could finish, Mikoto raised his hand to silence him. "She will be leaving nine days from now. That's it." He said before he turned and headed back into the dorms to go to bed. With the seriousness in his tone behind those words, all three of them frowned now before she took in a deep breath and shrugged off his jacket. "Make sure he gets this, would ya?" She asked as she placed It on the bar for one of them, didn't matter which.

"Where are you going to go, this late at night, Kourai-chan?" Izumo asked with a worried expression as he lit up a cigarette and he took a long drag. "I need to go for a walk, clear my head." She said lightly before she turned to head for the door. Before she knew it though, she had something thrown at her from behind and she quickly spun to catch it in her hands. "Take that along with you. Wouldn't want you to get a cold, it's getting a bit chilly out there." Her ever so thoughtful best friend had thrown her Mikoto's jacket back and she just grinned. "You're a sneaky bastard, you know that." He grinned in return as he exhaled before he chimed back. "I do what I can, mi'lady." This time on her way out, she had finally made it to place her hand on the door knob and give it a good turn before being called back again, this time by Tatara. "Wait, Kourai! Could I… come along for the walk? I can be quiet, I'll just record as we walk along." His eyes held a slight desperation in them as he asked and she just smiled and nodded. "Of course, Tata-san, let's get going."

She had finally made it outside of the damn bar, but Totsuka was right on her heels as she walked and she just glanced back to see what he was doing. He didn't lie, he had the camcorder out and he was videotaping everything, sometimes giving light dialogue to the film as they went. Before she knew it she found herself at the Shizuma City Park and she smiled lightly at all the memories she held in this little park. That's when she noticed the camera had been directed at her. "Kourai-san, please don't be offended by me asking, but… why did you and Mr. Mikoto split up? You two seemed so happy, even now." With the question her eyes widened and her smile became sad. "Well, Tata-san, since you asked so nicely, I will tell you…" She sat down on the bench and patted for her little camera man to join her. "It's a long story, so I suggest you sit for it…"

[ **Author Notes:** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I seem to be finding myself falling asleep at the computer. I need sleeps too! But, next chapter will be full of memories, thus, information for you, and should be longer! Please RxR, if you like it so far! ]


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Four  
Memories in White

[ **Author's Note:** I know I usually do this at the end of the chapter but this time I'm doing it first to inform you that at least 90% of this chapter will be memories of the past to get you caught up on who Kourai is. So sit back, and please bear with me! ]

They had sat in silence for a moment as Tatara fixed his camera, making it seem like he had turned it off, but secretly recording the whole thing. And good thing too, because his next question was going to bring a lot of things into the light. "Actually, Kourai-chan; would you mind if I asked for more details, like, how did you and Mr. Mikoto meet, when did it happen? There's a lot I just don't understand." He said with a light frown but a twinkle of curiosity in his eye. She laughed and shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just, gimme time. There's a lot to recollect." She said as she floated through her memories and quietly explained from the very beginning. "It all started about twenty years ago, in high school…" That comment confused him as he eyed her, seeing she only looked 18 or 19 herself and wondered what had happened to her.

 _It was a snowy day, mid-winter as she walked through the halls greeting everyone with a smile and a hello. Today was the day of the student council elections and she was the runner who was in the lead, currently. She knew she could pull it off; it wasn't her first round in high school. By now she would have already been over fifty if it weren't for the Dresden Slates. Almost sixty years ago the slates were created, and some of the power had reached out to some of the humans in range. She had become a strain with the inability to age and immortal (to a point) since she had already been nineteen by then, she remained that age from there on out. That was when she decided that she would attend school, but not in Germany, there were so many things going on, with the war and all; and though she fit Hitler's description (almost) of the perfect being, she refused to live here like that any longer. So she packed up what little she had left after the recent bombing and moved to Japan._

 _She established herself in Shibuya City first, going through high school before she graduated and moved to Shizuma City. She'd heard rumors about others like her; due to the Slates they had obtained amazing abilities. She'd also heard that most of them were located in mentioned city. So she moved into a small apartment on the west side and established herself with a job at a small café on the corner, just a block or two away from her home. Here she worked for a few years, getting to know the clientele that came and gone day in and day out. She heard more and more rumors of those with powers before she met a man. Chestnut brown eyes, matching hair that flared out everywhere messily, and the most adorable smile she had ever seen. He was (apparently) about three years older than she was, and they hit off from the get go. After a few months they were serious and in a steady and stable relationship. Kurama Totsuka had been his name, and she loved him dearly._

With the mention of the name, Tatara's eyes widened in shock and she took in a deep breath and just continued. It had to be a coincidence, right? She wasn't his… was she?!

 _After two years, they had planned to marry, though she thought it may be a bad idea because he was already starting to notice that she really wasn't aging. It was the one secret she hadn't told him yet. It was then; on another cold, winter day that she had found out she was pregnant. Though she was happy, she knew it would be about time to tell him about her abilities, just in case the baby came out with something of the like as well. She wasn't sure how any of it worked and she hadn't met anyone of true importance to ask. So she sat with him that night, and before mentioning her great news about the pregnancy, she told him about her abilities, what had happened in Germany, how old she really was, and waited with halted breath on his reply. He seemed angry at the thought, "Why couldn't you have told me that sooner?!" He said, and smacked her before he stood up and stormed out. She never got to tell him about the baby, and she never saw the man again._

 _Alone and pregnant, she wasn't sure what to do at first but she made the choice to have the baby and put him up for adoption. The last thing she needed was to raise a child and watch him die as he grew older and she didn't. The pain of the idea was just too much for her. She carried the child for nearly ten months, the small babe being born late, but he was fit, happy, and healthy. She chose his name after his father, Totsuka Tatara. At this point she wanted to keep the boy, but knew it'd be best for him to be with someone else, more stable, more suitable. So she passed the baby on to a better family and moved on with life in a dark depression. Deciding she would dabble in high school again, with such a young appearance, she enrolled into a school in this city in hopes to find someone who could help her find answers about her abilities. She was tired of losing people she loved, worrying about stupid things like time. What would happen if she lived forever? She'd be alone, always!_

Tatara stopped her in mid-story with a look of pure shock on his face and she smiled lightly. She looked like a mother, it just, suited her. Even though he knew she could be totally scary if she wanted to be. Guess that came with a mom too, though, eh? "You're my birth mother?" His tone was low, but high pitched at the same time. How the hell did he do that? Just like his father. She smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I am. Figured it's time you found out." She rested a hand on his head as he thought about how he had had a crush on her way back when. Definitely felt wrong now! But now he would play twenty questions with her after this.

 _On her first day, she sat in class behind a boy with spiky red hair and a glowing red aura about him. Something was particularly special about this boy, but she couldn't quite place it. She hadn't learned about King's yet, but the day she did would soon come. Actually it'd be her second day of school. When the boy, who roll call marked as Mikoto Souh, accidently bumped into her in the hall and decided that it was all her fault! That was that, she snapped at him after he snapped and then he raise a hand to smack her and she grabbed his blazing wrist before throwing him over her shoulder onto his back. "Don't be a fucking idiot, and girls wouldn't kick your ass." She said to add insult to injury before she walked away like a champ._

 _During lunch she sat outside, seeing as school had started in spring, she wanted to be beneath the cherry blossoms. She opened her bento and began picking at the spicy tuna roll she had made before she heard a grunting noise from behind her that almost sounded like a `hey.` Even though it was barely audible, she knew exactly who it was and rolled her eyes at the thought before she spoke. "What the hell do you want, kid?" He immediately got pissed; she felt the heat of his aura on the back of her neck. Was she scared though? Hell no, she would take his heat and shove it up his ass! "Listen, woman. I was just coming to apologize but fuck it. I'm the Red King! I should just kick your ass for earlier!" What the hell was a Red King, a douche bag with a complex? She felt his presence draw nearer before his hand grabbed against the collar of her coat and lifted her up, her feet dangling from the ground. "Are you fucking serious right now?" She didn't even sound bothered before she surprised him with a swing of her leg and a swift kick to his hip. He dropped her and she rolled quickly to her feet before she turned around and slammed a foot into his stomach while he was off-guard. "Do you think you can just bully women, you asshole?!" And that was it for the fiery man; he had fallen for the girl with a temper worse than his._

 _For weeks after their first fight outside, he bothered her, picked fights and lost. She couldn't figure him out, but the boy he always had with him…. What was his name? Izumo! Right, he always seemed to be smiling while he watched his buddy fail at life. What the hell was up with these two jokers? After several times of losing to her, even with his strength as a King Izumo came to a realization that she must be a strain so one day, he pulled her aside after school ended and discussed it with her. Her hostility was low because Mikoto hadn't bothered her that day, so he managed to survive and find out he was right. But she was a very powerful strain to hold her own against a King on the daily. The next day, Mikoto confronted her before school, hands set in his pockets as he leaned against the wall next to the entrance. "Wanna skip and go out today?" Was all he said, with a cigarette between his lips. The question caught her off guard. "What, are you serious?" She asked, hands moving to her hips as she stood with an annoyed expression. His face never changed, it remained calm as he walked down the steps and stood so close to her that their arms touched. "Yeah, let's go." He pulled a hand from his pocket and grabbed hers, dragging her along as she stumbled along behind him in stunned silence._

 _That was their first date, and from that day forward they continued to fight, and make up, and a few months' later things got serious. Somehow she felt he was the one to be in it for the long haul. So she told him before she fell any harder about her inability to age and he shrugged. "So what, you were already a year older than me anyway, what does it matter." His reply made her want to cry, it had made her so happy! She had found a place to belong, a place called Homra. Years passed, they'd all graduated, I had become pregnant again, and one day Mikoto came across two young boys who accidently threw a soda bottle at him. They were soon after recruited into Homra, Misaki Yatagarasu and Saruhiko Fushimi. So many new faces, so many new family members._

" We kept growing, together, all of us. It was like a dream come true, and soon enough, we found my son, sweet Tatara, and he too joined. We gave birth to a little girl, only to have her taken away for experimentation! This drove me crazy. Things were starting to get hard again when I developed a new power, the ability to see the future. It came at random and only showed me bits and pieces, but when I saw the vision of Mikoto's sword falling, I informed him and things between us quickly grew cold. He began to pull away. One day, he pulled me outside and told me that he didn't want to be with me anymore. Not because he didn't love me, but because he didn't want me to have to watch him die. I understood but tried to fight him about it. I didn't want to leave. Anna already couldn't remember that we were her actual mother and father, and I didn't want to leave him, or you. That night though, he threw all my stuff out, and sent me off, telling me not to come back until after it happened… I assume he never informed any of you as to why either."

She trailed off, and looked at Tatara, who's eyes were filled with tears and they were already running down his cheeks. "I had… no idea…" He said in a soft, pained voice. "You're now the only other one who does, and the only other who should." She said lightly as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we head back?" He nodded and they both rose, heading back to their home, Homra.

[ Second Note: I ended up rushing it a bit due to … stuff. But I hope it's not too fast for you. I will try to re-write soon. Please RxR, and I love you forever! ]


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Five  
The Days Begin to Blur

[ **Author's Note:** Thank you all who have reviewed and I'm terribly sorry about the wait. ]

 **The next morning -** "What the hell has been going on lately, Yata? I know you have the scoop." Kusanagi said to the younger red headed man who sat at the bar with his face, cheek down against it and he sighed tiredly. "I have no damn clue, Mr. Kusanagi-san. Apparently there's been movement within other clans. I couldn't find any information on what clan and why, but they're trying to draw someone out. I'm just not sure who. I don't know!" He said as he slammed his fist against the countertop and Izumo frowned slightly. "If other clans are moving then…" And it was then that Kourai came down the stairs with her hands behind her head. "Something big is about to happen. Like I said." She interjected, finishing Izumo's thoughts as she rounded the bottom step and headed toward the two, Yata sitting up and raising a brow. "Oi, what do you know about it Souma-san?" He asked curiously, unlike his usual demanding tone. She shrugged and took a seat, tapping the counter to signal she wanted a drink.

"Well, I have heard that the colorless king has returned." She stated quietly as for no one else to overhear. With that tidbit of information, the cigarette that had rested between Izumo's lips fell to the ground as he stared at her, stunned. "Are you sure about that?" He questioned her before she nodded with a wink. "My source is never wrong." With her answer he nodded and began making her a cocktail without questioning her further. Yata looked between the two incredulously with a raised brow. "And, you trust that, like it's enough?" Yata went on as he eyed the two of them and Izumo looked at him with a stern look. "Why question her now when you never did before? Do you think she is here to secretly destroy us from the inside? Our lovely Homra mother hen?" He questioned the boy and Yata's face flushed as Kourai just watched the two with an amused yet worried expression. "That's not what I meant! Ah, just forget it!" He went to reach for his skateboard but Kourai was faster, grabbing it from him before he could run off and placed her face inches from him with a very heated expression now on her features. "I'm not trying to outshine you, nor am I trying to give false information. I know it's hard but you've just gotta trust me." And that bright sunshine like smile crossed her lips and the boy blushed even harder. "Uh, ri-right! Sorry, Souma-san." He said quickly before she passed his board to him and he took off.

At that moment Mikoto came down the stairs with a lit smoke between his lips and Kourai's eyes moved to him, going from harden to loving in a matter of a second. "Good morning, handsome." She greeted him as she took a sip from her drink and sighed lightly. "We were just discussing the current problems going on." Kourai stated as Mikoto came round and sat on the stool next to hers with bright red hues fixated on her like he thought last night was all a dream. Her own red hues locked on his and neither looked away or blinked for several, long, silent minutes. He was the first to break the silence; "Have we gained any information?" Izumo's started shining his glasses before he spoke. "From what we've gathered, there are several clans starting to stir. We've also heard of a possible return of the Colorless King." With that information, Mikoto's eyes narrowed and he rose. "Stay with Anna." He ordered to Kourai before he moved, out of the door before she could say anything. "Well, I guess I should actually listen this time." She said with a light sigh and a small smile.

| Later that day |

Mikoto and the rest of the gang had been gone most of the day and Kourai was getting bored, even Izumo was called out and that left just her and Anna. So she decided to take her daughter out for ice cream before heading into work. On their way out as she turned to lock the door behind her, her ears caught on to a conversation from a passing couple who mentioned something about the blimp in the sky. They were curious about what or who it was and why day in and day out it circled this city. "The Silver King…" I whispered to myself and I saw Anna look up to me with a curious look as she held onto the hem of my shirt. I lifted my hand and placed it on her head gently as to not disturb the cute little clip-on hat piece she wore in her hair. "You ready?" A gentle nod from her and I moved her hand from my shirt to my hand before we started on our way to get ice cream and then to the recording studio.

I was very excited; mama was taking me for ice cream for the first time in quite a while. I knew she wasn't actually my mother, but something just felt right with her. I had lost both of my parents in an accident when I was very little, and that's when they took me for experimentation. My aunt fought them, she had no intention of letting me go so easily but what could she do; she was merely a human. That's where Homra had come in, and Mikoto and the others saved the day; saved my life. That's when I first met mama. At the time she wasn't even a true member of Homra, she never intended to be but from what I heard, Mikoto had begged her to join for my sake. I still wasn't sure what that meant, but mama had agreed. I didn't start calling her mama until about a year after being with them because she and Mikoto were always taking care of me, doing things with me that parents would do with their children. It just became natural. Let's not forget how much we look alike either! Mama is very beautiful and majestic with silver hair down to her lower back, and bright red orange eyes that remind me more of a sunrise than the sunset Mikoto compared them to.

As we walked along she began to hum a song that she always sang to me at bedtime when I was little and first came here. The song was beautiful and held a lot of meaning, but the song itself couldn't compare to how mama's voice sounded when she sang or hummed it. You see, mama is an idol now. She has sold many records, and been on T.V. many times, but she never fails to keep any eye on all of us, that I'm sure of. We were half way to the ice cream shop when it happened, black wire was placed around both of us swiftly and quite painfully before an electric shock ran through them causing us to both fall unconscious. Needless to say, we never did make it for ice cream…

[ **Author's Note Too:** I apologize so deeply for having taken so long on this chapter. I see to have a running writer's block going on, but now that this chapter is done and we're moving on to the excitement I should be fine! Sorry again! ]


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen of King's  
Chapter 6  
Kidnapping

 _My head is pounding, what the hell happened…_ Kourai thought to herself as she started to come to and she groaned. "Ah, finally, you're waking up. I tried to tell them not to be too rough." _That voice…_ Kourai's eye's struggle to open as she groggily scopes the room through the small slit in her vision before she remembered what had happened and her eyes snapped open with a glare that could freeze Satan himself in the direction the voice had come from. It was exactly who she had thought it was, too. "Reisi." She hissed through clenched teeth as the heat of anger coursed through her veins. When she finally recollected every event her eyes grew wide and her eyes began darting around, searching for Anna. When they did finally fall upon the crumpled up body of her unconscious little girl a growl ripped through her, resonating from deep in her chest and sounding more like a feral wolf than a beautiful woman. Her head snapped towards the Blue King once more as she easily melted her handcuff restraints and rose to her feet to walk toward the man's desk. They were in his office at the Scepter 4 building, she knew immediately after looking around. Her blazing, sun bright hues locked with his as she slammed her hands down on his desk and leaned across it with a heat radiating from her that would make the sun run away and anger in her eyes that could shake the heavens. "Explain, or I will kill everyone in this place." She hissed and the venom in her words almost tangible as they slipped out.

"Now, now. No need to do anything hasty, Anna is fine and so are you." The Blue King said, casually brushing her anger to the side, which only helped to escalate it. "Please, take a seat and I will explain." He said curtly as his dark blue hues met hers and matched in their intensity. She didn't budge an inch, nor did she blink as she stared the man down with a murderous look on her usual calm and beautiful features. "You mean to tell me we are fine after _that_!" She was nearly spitting the words in his face at this point and he raised a brow. "Please calm down; you're making a fool of yourself." The man had balls; she'd give him that, but if he kept going on like this; his balls would be the first thing to burn! "Fine, if you won't sit down then I will just begin. I needed to bring you in for experimenting. You're the only Strain we have ever met with your abilities and I'd like to know more. I figured we would take you in the same way we do with all of them. As for Anna, she was just there. I plan to send her back to Souh as soon as she wakes. But you will stay with me. Men…" He said before two men came to grab each of Kourai's arms as she struggled to break free, feigning weakness just to get her two cents in as they drug her away from the desk and a psychopathic grin crossed her lips. "That's what you think, Reisi. Check." She said before laughing wildly and the heat from her body, setting the two men aflame before they completely combusted and were nothing but ash moments later. "Figured I'd leave something for you, ya know, to send to their families. Don't play your pawns so casually, King. For I am stronger, I am the Red _Queen_." With that said; she walked casually over to Anna, lifted her on to her shoulder and headed toward the door before vanishing from sight. Munakata sat in stunned and horrified silence at what had just happened right in front of him. "Yet another ability. She is too dangerous to leave alone, Fushimi, I want you tailing her at all times." He ordered before Fushimi could argue, Munakata raised his hand to keep him silent and shooed him off. With an exasperated sigh and an annoyed look on his face, Fushimi moved out without another word.

"Why do _I_ have to tail Mikoto's side-hag?" Fushimi mumbled to himself as he walked through the streets of the Red Clans territory in casual dress with a hood lifted to hide his features. It'd be best if none of those damn Red's noticed him. And then there was Kourai, nearly a block ahead of him carrying a small, sleeping Anna in her arms now. If anything, he gave the crazy bitch credit for how motherly she was. Even when he was a member of their clan she was that way to all of them. Making sure they were fed, clean, clothed properly, and most importantly; protected. Never once did she leave a man behind. But he only had spent a few months with her before Mikoto had sent her away. With that memory, his curiosity about that came creeping back up and he made a mental note to ask her about that one day if she didn't end up killing him first. When she arrived at Homra bar, the whole clan was gathered outside of it looking as if they were about to go fight a war, and Mikoto wore the scariest face I'd ever seen on the man; and I've seen him terribly angry before from personal experience. When the Red King's eyes fell on the two women he immediately relaxed and ran to them. I wasn't close enough to listen in as they spoke but Fushimi saw Mikoto take Anna from Kourai and Kourai turn back to head towards Fushimi. She motioned for a few others to follow her, and those others were Yata and Kusanagi. "Shit…" Fushimi cursed under his breath as he watched the three clan member come walking passed him, leaning against the wall of the building behind him. "We're going to show that bastard Munakata why it's not okay to fuck with me." He heard Kourai saying as they passed by, and Yata's laugher following after it. "I suppose I should warn him…" Fushimi said with a heavy sigh as he walked a bit after them and swung a right to hide in an alley to make his phone call.

"Yeah, it's Fushimi. You've got some trouble coming."

[ **Author's notes:** Hello everyone, and sorry for the very long wait! I was in Miami for Magic City Comic Con this weekend and guess who I met?! Mikoto Souh's voice actor, Keith Silverstein! Anyways, I hope you enjoy as the intensity builds and RxR? Please? Help me know how I'm doing? LOVE YOU ALWAYS! ]


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Seven  
A Cold Day in Hell

She knew that he had been tailing her all the way back to the bar, and she knew he was tailing the three of them now. Boy, that Fushimi had some balls for such a little boy but she was suddenly feeling very annoyed by his antics. Knowing that he would call and warn Reisi about the oncoming storm she changed her plans, and in order to let the boys know she took both Izumo's, and Misaki's hands as they walked and transferred her thoughts through touch. Yet another ability she now had a reason to prove she had. _Listen boys, we're being tailed by a rat…_ She thought and watched as their eyes widened even more; first from the shock of her taking their hands, and next from the fact that her thoughts were now being projected into their own minds. A dark, toothy grin crossed her features as she thought on. _I think we should deliver him to the King._ It was then that the boys understood her grin and grinned wildly as they figured out her plan. A nod from both of them came and she paused in her steps before vanishing and reappearing right in front of Fushimi.

It was like something out of one of those horrible horror flicks Misaki forced him to watch with him. He was staring at her back as she headed towards the Scepter 4 headquarters and then she was suddenly face to face with him, and mere inches away. The horrified expression on his face and the stiffness of his body indicated to her that she had succeeded with her plan and her grin only widened. She leaned in, her nose grazing the skin of her neck before she took in a deep breath, taking in his scent. Out of nowhere something warm and wet dragged across his neck and his eyes widened evermore so. She licked him! "You taste just like you smell." She said with a cackle before he saw her fist and then, all he could remember was searing pain from his face and darkness. She hoisted the boy onto her shoulder and walked back to the boys before they started back on their mission as they laughed together over his reaction to her; the boys secretly thinking of how awfully frightening the woman actually was.

It wasn't long after the small incident with Fushimi that they arrived at the Blue's headquarters and saw them all lined up outside the front gates with hands on the hilts of their swords. Reisi was heading the line of blue, with Seri just to his left and a small margin behind him. Reisi's expression went from slightly shocked to mildly amused as he looked over the three of them and the body she carried over her shoulder. "Did he cause so much trouble for you that you had to do that?" He questioned with a slightly sarcastic tone before the boys shrugged and Kourai lifted Fushimi with one hand, just a little above her head, and threw Fushimi directly at Reisi, who caught him and set him gently on the ground. "I don't care much for sneaky rats, Reisi, you know this." She stated calmly before a hand rested on her hip and she rolled her eyes. "You lot really make me sick, with your would be morals. Keep the trash, and stay away from us if you know what's good for you." She said in a thick, threatening tone that sent chills up Reisi's spine, though he didn't outwardly show its effects. He shrugged in return before answering, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Your clan is nothing but trouble and it must be snuffed out."

Those words were enough to trigger that heated anger in Kourai again and she disappeared before reappearing again, nose to nose with The Blue King before she twisted his tie in her hand tight enough to choke him with it. "I will kill every last fucking one of you if you set foot in _my_ territory again. Do you understand me? You don't have a piece to play that's strong enough to beat me." The venom pouring from her words as she spat them in his face would be enough to frighten Zues away, but Reisi met her glare with highly amused eyes. "We will end you. Just give it time." He said and a snarl ripped through the woman before she lifted him up to where his feet were dangling just above her waist line and then she threw him through his crowd of men and into the gates. "Maybe on a cold day in hell, _Rei-chii._ " Using his old nickname; given to him from her in high school, caused his eyes to widen in shock before the three of them turned and headed back. Izumo and Misaki knew not to get in her way when she was like that, so they stood silently watching with amused expressions as the whole thing went down.

The walk back was for the most part silent before Yata broke out into a fit of laughter and the other two followed suit. "Did you see his face? He probably pissed his pants!" The young redhead exclaimed as he doubled over with laughter and Kourai just grinned. She knew that Reisi saw this whole thing like a chess game, and his Queen could never match her. He knew that and still he attempted that empty threat of his. But she also knew that she would be sent away again soon, and their strongest player now would be done for in a matter of months. The thought worried her but for now she pushed it into the back of her mind to be thought about later. Right now, she wanted to get back and spend the remainder of her days with her little family, while she still had them all together.

When they arrived back at Homra, they were bombarded with questions and a roar of laughter filled the room as Yata explained what had happened to the boys. Mikoto sat silently next to Kourai at the bar with a very stoic expression on his face as he listened to the story, but every once in a while, Yata would say something and a smile grin would tug at the edge of the man's lips. "The day is drawing closer." Kourai whispered, knowing Mikoto would still hear her and he frowned before he nodded. He still had no idea what she had seen that brought her back to them, but the thought of it made him worry so he always tried to keep the thoughts at bay. "Perhaps you should leave sooner." He said before he rose from his stool and walked toward the stairway to head up stairs. Shortly after, Kourai followed, knowing where he was headed and why. He wanted to talk to her; alone.

[ **Author's note:** My apologies for the long wait, lovely readers! I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this one, but I didn't want it too action packed due to the fact that the day of this story's end will soon come. And then all that will be left is my follow up story, The King's Return. Over the weekend, I had the pleasure of meeting Mikoto's voice actor and that was a grand experience! Please RxR, and I will post again shortly! ]


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen of King's  
Chapter 8  
Identity Revealed

 _It's happening again, he's going to send me packing and there wasn't much I could do to fight him. In strength we were equals, may even go as far as saying I surpassed him. But… I couldn't fight his will; the only man who had shown me love after knowing what I really was and what I was like. I could only try to argue him out of it with my false logic. I didn't need to see my own son die, sure; but what mother wouldn't want to be there if there was no stopping it!_ Kourai's mind ran from here to there, debating on how she should face him with what she was sure he was going to say, and trying to come to terms with what was about to happen. She wanted to cry, her eyes were stinging with the strain of trying not to as her breath became shallow and slightly heaving as she crossed the threshold of the door onto the rooftop at stared at the back of the man she loved and hated the most. "Say what you need to." She stated, trying to keep her words short so he couldn't notice her weakened state of mind. "I didn't mean it back there; I was just trying to lead you out." He said calmly and with those words her body relaxed almost immediately and felt heavy. She fell to her knees and let her hands hit the ground to hold up the rest of her body as the tears flowed. "You didn't have to do it like that, you know!" She yelled through barely audible sobs. His head craned back to side glance at her and she could see the warm smile that graced his lips. "You never would have listened to me if I just told you to." Her hands balled into fists and she growled as she shook her head angrily. He was right though, she had been enjoying herself so much; she would have never stepped out without those words. "Damn it!" She slammed a fist down on the ground, causing the concrete to crack under the pressure before she took in a deep, steadying breath and rose to her feet once more.

She closed the gap between the two of them quickly after that and wrapped her arms around the tall man's waist as her face pressed against the cool leather of his jacket. "I love you, you idiot." She mumbled into the fabric as she slowly regained her ground and she heard the click of his tongue before he spoke. "Oh, I know." His large hand rested over her petite one and it felt warm, strong, and protective. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I want you to be honest with me when I ask this. Are one of our boys going to die?" His words shocked her. She knew he was clever, but that damn hothead was right on point with this one. Her hands tighten around his jacket as her grip around him did as well, and that was all he needed as answer. "Thank you." His words were so kind, and filled with sadness. She couldn't find the words to say anything else so she stood there; silently holding on to what she would be losing so soon. He grabbed both of her hands in his and removed them from his jacket before he turned fully to face her. He was sad, very sad; it was in his eyes, and his smile. His hand freed on of hers and moved to hold her face gently as he leaned in. A whisper escaped him then, "I love you, foolish Queen." A smile painted on her lips and she whispered in return. "Oh, I know, King." When their lips did meet, it was heated yet gentle. They rarely had moments like this but when they came; they savored them.

Down stairs

There was a crashing noise from the ceiling and everyone looked up before looking around and noticing that their King and Kourai were nowhere to be found. "Are they fighting?" Kamamoto asked worriedly before Izumo shook his head and looked up to the ceiling with knowing eyes. "No, they're spending quality time together." He said as a small smile crossed his lips. They're "Quality Time" used to be fighting. They would always fight hard and make up harder; it was just how they were. Izumo had resented Mikoto for winning her over without even trying; when he himself had put so much into trying to make her his own. Those feelings had long since passed, though he still harbored feelings for the woman. Those two were meant to be together and everyone could see it; even now as his eyes moved from the ceiling to look over the boys as they stared up. They were all grinning, even Yata, in understanding. "What idiots." He mumbled before he went back to work making drinks for the two when they came back down.

It wasn't long after that when the two of the descended the stairs and came to sit back down in their usual spots next to each other, Kourai immediately reaching for the drink Izumo had made for her while Mikoto just stared off into space. Anna ran over and wrapped her arms around the two of them and Mikoto's hand raised to rest on top of her head as Kourai wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulders. Totsuka came to sit down next to Kourai and rested his head on her shoulder; she in turn rested her head against his and smiled. "Don't worry." She said in a light tone and Totsuka and Anna both smiled brightly. He wasn't going to send her away again yet, and that was her way of letting them know. The boys began to disperse, going to their respective homes or to their rooms here and she watched as they all filtered out slowly. Once the room was empty, Mikoto rested his glass on the counter and rose. "I'll see you upstairs." He said to Kourai without looking at her and headed to his room before she lifted up the now sleeping Anna to carry her to her room when Totsuka took the girl from her. "I will take care of this. You head upstairs to rest, mama." He said with a smile before he turned and headed toward Anna's room. That last word though, had Kourai frozen in place as her heart ached. How long had she waited to hear him call her that? Too long, she thought, but she smiled and made her way up to her King.

She didn't bother knocking, instead she just opened the door a bit and slipped in before she turned around and was confronted with his bare back and wrapped in a towel. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as she spoke. "Did you have a nice shower?" Her words could almost pass as sarcastic as she said them and moved to sit on the bed where she could now see his full front and he too had been grinning. "Ah, coulda been better. Ya know." He moved over to the foot of the bed to stand in front of her before both hands rested on her shoulders and he pushed her back, easily following her down to where his body was gently against hers. "Wanna help me try again?" He added, his grin growing wider and her eyes met his with such intensity that he nearly rose; those bright red hues, practically glowing as they searched deep within his own. He remembered when he first met that crimson gaze, how unnerving it was back then. Now, it wasn't so hard to take. He knew what she was and how things worked, and he loved her anyway. His superhuman queen, who wasn't human at all; and he was the only one alive to know the truth. "I see. We'll just skip the appetizer then." He replied lightly as she pulled him down to her, tongue gliding up his neck slowly before her lips opened slightly and two sharp, ivory fangs pierced his flesh.

[ **Authors Note:** MUAHAHA, what a twist! I apologize for taking so long. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Comment your thoughts below, please! Xxoo ]


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Nine  
The End Draws Near

He woke with a sore and stiff neck and as he rose from his spot on the bed; his hand moved to massage it with a groan as he tried to recollect what he had done the night before to end up feeling like this. That was when a small yawn came from the other side of his bed and he smiled lightly to himself as he remembered. That's right; he'd spent the whole night with Kourai. She had been pretty thirsty last night, and had taken from him until he was too weak to do much more than sleep. What had she taken? Well, the most important thing to any human beings survival; his life force, or blood being easier. How long had she been holding out while she was gone? The fact that she was a vampire must have been hard to hide in her line of work, especially since it seemed that she hadn't feed since he'd sent her off. She couldn't have gone that long though, could she have? The way he put it together is that vampires needed blood to keep living, so the years she had been gone she must have had another source for it! He would ask her about later after she woke, but right now he was going to shower.

How many days had it been since she came back? She lies in the bed and thought about that as she heard the shower running and smiled to herself. Out of everyone, Mikoto was her favorite flavor. Like fresh strawberries, not completely ripe; still just a bit sour. And every thought and feeling he had inside she had been able to peer at and into through the exchange. She really did enjoy knowing how he truly from the floor before slipping it on and heading toward the bathroom. She knocked twice before opening the door and stepping in. She had to clean herself up before going downstairs! She had dried up blood trailing from her lips to her chin and eyeliner smeared, which was an obvious sign that she had had another bad dream last night that she couldn't recall. "Good morning." She said in a slightly hoarse tone before she heard the shuffle of the shower curtain and felt a hot hand on her shoulder. As she looked into the mirror to see what he was up to, she noticed she'd slipped into his shirt and grinned some before she looked to him and saw a devious grin of his own, directed at her. Before she knew it, growled in her ear and it sent heated chills throughout her body and then she felt the warm pressure of his lips against her neck as his hands tightly gripped her thighs and lifted her off the floor. He slammed her back against the wall and her breath was shoved from her lungs in a loud sigh. "I think I'll take it now." He grunted before his lips met hers fervently.

Once out of the shower they both quickly dried and dressed and Kourai was moving to sneak out of the door when a knock came and she froze. She felt Mikoto's hands grab her arms and shove her toward the bathroom and she soon found herself hiding out while she listened to the King welcome in a new member. Apparently the boy was a friend of Bandou's and was looking to gain powers to protect the people he loved. It was then that Kourai's vision clouded over and another foresight came to her. When she came to, Mikoto was opening the bathroom door to release her and she sauntered out with a grin on her face. She stopped just beside him and glanced up from the side between a few stray strands of silver hair. "That one is going to be trouble for you very soon." She whispered before she moved to the door, peeked out to see if the cost was clear, and snuck out of the room like a teenager who shouldn't have been there. It was always more fun when no one knew about them spending time together, made their relationship more of a mystery to everyone! When she was completely out, she headed down the stairs and looked around before she smiled. "Anna, Tata-san! Let's go out for some ice cream!" She called out to them as she caught sight of them and little Anna ran up to her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist in a hug. "Yes please, mama!" She said cheerfully and Tatara smiled with a nod as he gripped his camcorder, ready to record their family ice cream adventure! Shohei, the newest member as of fifteen minutes ago watched Kourai with eyes full of wonder and curiosity before he was elbowed by Bandou. "Not that one, she the King's." He whispered as Kourai and the other two headed for the door. Mikoto stepped onto the stairs and into sight before he spoke. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously and Kourai turned with a bright smile. "We're going for ice cream. If you're coming, hurry up." She ordered before she and Anna were out the door. Totsuka shared a look with him before he too exited the building and Mikoto grinned. "So, King. Are you going to join them?" Kusanagi asked curiously from his position behind the bar but the King was already to the door. "Of course." He replied and then disappeared. They were already lengths ahead of him when he emerged outside in the sunlight, but he wasn't going to rush. At least he'd surprise Anna and Totsuka. He knew Kourai would know he was coming. There was almost no way of surprising the woman. Back at the bar, Bandou was giving Shohei some pointers and chores, yelling at him about this and that and steadily managing to piss Yata off. He too began to yell, but at Bandou instead for being so annoying.

Arriving at the ice cream shop, Totsuka held the door open for Anna and Kourai before entering and they all moved to the counter to order. The whole walk, Tatara had been recording the two ladies as they chatted and giggled happily like mother and daughter would and he felt like maybe, there was a chance Kourai might stay. He hoped over hope she would be able to, but he knew with her career she could be called away at any moment. As they sat down and began to enjoy their treats, the door opened again and Mikoto entered. The surprise on Tatara's and Anna's faces was priceless. Anna leapt from her seat and ran to hug the man, other patrons of the business looking slightly disturbed by this considering her young age and his thug like appearance. It didn't bother any of them though, so he made his way to the table, Anna sitting back down next to Tatara, and Mikoto next to Kourai. "Try some of this." She said to him as he sat silently watching them and he looked to her with a raised brow before she forced the spoon into his mouth and he glared a bit. "Not too bad, I guess." He said when he'd finished his bite of ice cream and the three of them laughed while he fell silent again with a grin on his face. _Like a family again,_ he thought, _for what is possibly the last time._ He frowned as his mind ran to that and cleared his throat. "So, four more days, huh?" He said, destroying the light mood as it was everyone else's turn to fall silent and frown. "Yeah, four more days." She answered somberly as she continued to eat her ice cream. _Four more days until I lose._


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Ten  
The Duet

As silence befell the group, Kourai found her thoughts roaming to a few nights before. She had been working on a new song to record in the studio, but she could think of the second verse. Nothing good had been coming to mind; that is, until Mikoto came into her room just to chat. He sat with her and tried to talk her through her block, bouncing ideas back and forth until he said something that triggered an idea in her mind. "Hey, why don't you come up with the second verse? Write this song with me, and we'll do a duet?" The conversation started like that. He was strongly against it, so that caused quite the heated argument between the two. The argument slowly came to blows, as they knocked each other around the room screaming at each other about how much time they had left together. Eventually though, they ended up silent; Mikoto was holding her while she cried and he finally gave in. "Fine, I'll finish it and we will record it together. But it's just for us, not for the world." Kourai happily agreed to that and as per their usual, they made up. As she remembered that night, it clicked. She smiled and looked at the three of them. "What do ya say we go to the studio? I think I have an agreement on a duet, and it needs recording." Her eyes locked with Mikoto's now shocked and angry expression before he took in a deep breath and nodded.

They all headed to the studio together, and knowing that today was the day no one would be there; it was a good time to keep her side of the promise as well. "Since no one's here, it'll be easy. This song is special, so it won't be recorded for the public. Just for us." She said as she opened the locked door and led them into the studio before preparing it. She pulled the song out of her cleavage, where she stored almost everything when she was wearing clothes without pockets and unfolded it. "Mikoto and I wrote this song, and we will be singing it together." She said softly, but the pained look on her face had Totsuka and Anna worried. Before they could start questioning, she grabbed Mikoto and dragged him into the recording room with her, leaving the copy of the song in front of him and explaining when and what parts he would be singing. When he nodded in understanding, she headed out of the room once more to explain to totsuka how to do the recording and music, and of course he asked if he could record it in video too. She agreed, but made him promise not to show Mikoto or anyone else for that matter. He promised he wouldn't so she headed back in and closed the door before Totsuka gave the countdown to recording. "Okay guys; 3, 2, 1, and recording!" Both musically and video wise.

Kourai -  
"I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute.  
Couldn't bare another day without you in it."  
All of the joy that I had known for all my life,  
Was stripped away from me the moment that you died!  
To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,  
But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted.  
Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted,  
No way in hell that I could ever comprehend this!"  
I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,  
I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong!  
How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?  
Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day!  
It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending,  
Every scene fades black and there's no pretending.  
This little fairytale doesn't seem to end well,  
There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from this spell!

I know you didn't plan this!  
You tried to do what's right!  
But in the middle of this madness,  
I'm the one left to win this fight!

Together -  
Red like roses,  
fills my head with dream that find me,  
always closer,  
to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you!"

Mikoto -  
"I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness.  
You feel I left you in a world that's full of masness!  
Wish I could talk to you if only for a minute,  
to help you understand the reasons that I did it!  
I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered,  
want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered!  
I tried so hard just to protect you but I failed to,  
and in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you!  
I never planned that I would leave you here alone,  
I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home!  
And all the times that I swore it would be okay,  
now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray!  
This bedtime story ends with misery ever after,  
The pages are torn and there's no final chapter!  
I didn't have a choice; I did what I had to do.  
I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you!

I know you've lived a nightmare!  
I caused you so much pain!  
But baby please don't do what I did!

Together -  
Red like roses,  
fills my head with dreams that find me,  
always closer,  
to the emptiness and sadness that have come to take the place of you!"

Once the recording was finished, the two of them stood in silence locked in a staring war. Neither were blinking, or backing down but both were smiling sadly. Anna couldn't figure out why they would write such a sad song, but it was a beautiful one nonetheless, but Totsuka had an idea in his head that he had decided then; he would take to the grave. When the staring contest finally broke and they both walked out of the recording booth together they were holding hands. Anna moved to grab Mikoto's free hand and Totsuka grabbed Kourai's. Together they exited the studio, which would be the last time they all four spent time together. It was a good thing Tatara had recorded the whole damn thing!

[ Hello beautiful readers! This is a very, very short chapter but I wanted to have all four of them spend a day together before the happenings to come! This song is originally from the RWBY soundtrack and is called Red Like Roses. I do not own the song, nor either show or and of K's characters or anything! Just to repeat that again for the first time in forever. I felt this song sit the two of them, and another song will be sang later in Kourai's story which will probably be in my other fanfic, The King's Return. I hope you're enjoying this so far, cause shit's about to get really real! Love you all, RxR please? ]


	11. Chapter 11

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Eleven  
Day 8 and the Confession

The two days after their visit to the music studio had gone by in a flash. They were days spent all together, trying to gain as much time as possible together before Kourai's departure. Both Mikoto and Kourai were on edge today, leaving everyone else to walk on eggshells around them. They had to worry about what they said or did around the two to keep them from exploding on them. No one was sure why they were so tense, even Mikoto himself wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow, but he knew that for her to have wanted to be around so badly; it had to be something that none of them were going to enjoy. She had been with them now for over a week, and the boys were becoming very comfortable and used to having her around. In some cases, this could be seen as a bad thing, but right now she had a feeling they all needed her. He knew what it was like to grow up without a real mother figure and he never wanted that for his own child. The thought brought a question to his mind and he leaned over from his spot at the bar to whisper to Kourai, who was sitting in the stool next to his. "When do you plan on telling Anna the truth about us?" He asked quietly and Kourai's eyes shifted to look at him with a sidelong glance. "I'm not really sure, when would you like to?" She whispered back. She hadn't given it much thought since she was worrying about other things, but he had a point. After tomorrow, Mikoto only had another month or so to live. She knew that, she had just never let him know that she knew exactly when it would happen.

That is mostly because she didn't know when until she had the vision of what was going to happen to Totsuka. That thought caused her body to go ridged and her eyes to grow cold as she waited for Kourai's reply. "Let's tell her tonight." Mikoto said, as if ordering her before he straightened up, rose from his stool, and headed out the front door. Where was he headed? No one really knew when he left; he just wandered for all they know. Kourai on the other hand knew where the man went to think when he felt too uptight around everyone. A lot would be happening soon, and Kourai hadn't filled him in on anything so his stress level was through the roof. "Tonight…"She mumbled to herself as she felt the cool touch of a small hand rest against her own and she looked down to make eye contact with their beautiful child. "Yes Anna?" She asked, forcing a small smile; trying to hide her own stress and worry. Anna's hand moved to her dress pocket to grab one of her marbles but Kourai stopped her and leaned in. "I'm fine, angel. I promise. Now, is there something that you needed?" She questioned as she slipped from off of her stool to rest bent kneed in front of Anna. Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck before she spoke. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow. I know you have work related things to take care of, but please hurry home." She said so sweetly that Kourai began tearing up. Little did either of them know that the boys had fallen silent and were all looking at them with sad smiles. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" Totsuka said with a sad tone and Kourai nearly broke. She cleared her throat and freed herself from Anna's grasp before she headed for the door. "I promise, I won't be too much of a stranger. You may not see me while I'm on tour, but I will return." With that she too took her leave from the bar to escape the crowded atmosphere.

It felt like she had been wandering the city for hours just lost in thought about the coming day, and according to the currently setting sun, she had been. She found herself finally noticing her surrounding when she arrived at the park close to the bar and she smiled when her eyes fell upon a familiar face. "Well, what do ya know. We still always end up in the same place." Mikoto, who was standing about fifteen feet away had now locked his gaze on her and grinned. "Some things may never change. I happen to like that idea." She giggled and started moving toward him slowly as he did the same to close the gap between the two of them. When she was finally in arms reach, the man stretched an arm out to wrap around her waist as he turned his body to stand next to her before he looked down and found that she was already staring up at him. "Should we had back and do what we gotta?" He asked quietly with such a complex mask of emotions on his face that he was becoming hard to read. She frowned but nodded and moved to start heading that way; pulling herself free from his arm but grabbing his hand and bringing him along behind her as she went. When they arrived at the bar again everybody crowded around happily as they all went on about different things to each of them, little Anna holding tightly to both of them silently.

Kourai knelt down with a smile to look into Anna's eyes and she spoke, "Anna, we have to talk to you. Will you come upstairs with us?" She watched as the little girls expression changed from content to worried and she smiled a little more to reassure her. "Don't worry, just hear us out." She whispered before she shoved her way through the boys who all grumped about it and then laughed before she made her way up the stairs, little Anna right on her heels and Mikoto following shortly after them. Tonight was the night, when they told her about her real parents; about them. When they arrived on the roof, Kourai moved into the middle of the open roof and was followed closely by Anna and Mikoto, who were now holding hands. She smiled brightly at the two as they came closer and she quickly hoisted Anna into her arms. "Anna, we have something very important to tell you, about your real parents." Mikoto said in a serious tone and the little girls went flat red and dull as she looked at him. "What about them? They're dead." She said nonchalantly and Mikoto just shook his head. This sparked surprise and curiosity in the little girl and she looked up at Kourai who was still smiling. "You had lost all of your memories after all of the horrible things you went through, but we want to tell you that…" She trailed off and moved to stand next to Mikoto where they were both looking down at Anna with smiles and in unison they spoke again. " _We_ _are you real parents._ " With that, Anna's eyes lit up and she smiled so beautifully before she whispered, "I always knew it had to be you two."

[ **Authors note:** Hey guys, sorry about the random filler here that is total writing bullshit and chaos, but I wanted Anna to know the truth before all hell broke loose. Also, sorry it's been so long between chapters. Life has been crazy and I've been lazy otherwise. Anyway, hope you enjoy, big stuff coming soon! LOVE! ]


	12. Chapter 12

The Queen of King's  
Chapter 12  
Day of Reckoning

The fact that Anna knew the truth now only made her more against her mother leaving. Today was the day, and try as they might; Mikoto and Kourai knew that she had to go. She would leave later in the night after spending the day with everyone and go on her tour. She didn't want to go so far away, knowing what was about to happen and what kind of events it would trigger; but she knew she had to and that was that. "Mama, mama. Do you really have to leave? Can't you just stop working and come live with us?" Anna pleaded with sad eyes, and in an attempt to escape them she looked up only to be caught up in the same agonizing look on Totsuka's face. There was no escape! It was Tatara's eyes that caught her off guard; they were more worried than sad. What was he worried about? Did he happen to overhear her in her sleep at one point? She knew that she dreamed of the situation often and that she had a habit of screaming herself awake, but what did the boy know? Her eyes narrowed and she removed herself from Anna's grasp before walking over to Tatara and grabbing his shirt. She then proceeded to drag him away and outside the front door to find out what exactly it was bothering him.

The whole scene had him shaken up a bit; when she walked over, grabbed his shirt, and drug him out he wasn't sure whether he'd done something wrong or not. What was she about to do?! Just the thought of it had him visibly shaking and that only worried Kourai more. "What's going on Tata-san? What has you so worried?" She questioned as she released him and spun around to face the boy he stood there with eyes opened wide in shock. "Wh-what do you mean? It's nothing really; I've just been worried about you and King. Is there something wrong? Are you two fighting? You just haven't been right the past few days." The boy admitted quickly with several rushed breaths as he looked her straight in the eyes, his expression worried. Kourai sighed in relief before she rested her hands on the boys shoulders. "We are fine, there's been some strain with some things I've been seeing, but it's nothing like what you're thinking. Don't worry so much. Just know one thing…" She pressed her lips to his forehead with a soft kiss before pulling back with a smile. "I love you very much, and you'll always be my little boy." He smiled so brightly it almost broke her heart and they shared a nod before they moved back inside to face the many questioning and worried expressions.

After an explanation was given, everyone seemed to relax a bit and the happy laughter of their usual playful atmosphere took over again. It seemed that even with Kourai, Mikoto, and now Izumo in a tense mood they all seemed to have a pleasurable time together as the morning passed into midday and the boys slowly dispersed to head their separate ways. Kourai sat quietly at the bar as Izumo served up her drink and she stared at it for a long moment. Soon enough, he couldn't bare the mindless silence anymore and he set down a glass with a loud thud and looked at her with serious eyes. She looked up to meet his gaze with sad eyes and smiled a bit. "I don't want to go." She whispered and Izumo frowned deeply as he leaned in. "But he's not giving you a choice, is he?" He said lightly and she shook her head. "We agreed on the amount of time I'd be here but I didn't realize how hard it would be to leave by choice once the time came." She sighed and pushed herself up from her stool, chugging down her drink like a man would before she stretched some. "Well, I guess it's time to get my packing done." She said lightly before she turned to head away. "When will you come back again?" Izumo called out to her and she turned to face him with the saddest smile he'd ever seen her wear. "When our King is gone." With that, she disappeared upstairs. Izumo frowned as he thought about it. She'd never come back at that rate because he couldn't see their King just up and leaving one day. Or did she mean? He didn't focus on it as he went about cleaning her glass in deep thought.

Time seemed to trickle away as she finished packing and spent a few hours alone with Tatara. They laughed, and sang, and talked of many things that they hadn't had a chance to talk about. About a girl that Tatara had fallen for who had gone off to music school to become a composer and about his hopes and dreams for the future. Each word that fell from his lips made her want to cry, but instead she smiled and laughed; wishing him the best of luck before finally; it was time to leave. She rose from her spot on the now nicely made bed and he rose from the guest chair before both of them headed for the door to head downstairs. Before they passed the threshold, she grabbed him tightly in a hug and whispered; "I love you, Tata-san." She hugged tighter and he followed suit before whispering in return; "I love you too, mama. Thank you for the truth, for everything. I will see you again." That was it. She released him and quickly turned to make her way to and down the stairs so he couldn't see her tears, because he wouldn't be seeing her again for a very, very long time and that killed her. Rushing with her bags in hand, she was met with the entire group at the door waiting to see her off. Seeing the tears streaming down all of their smiling faces seemed to fall, all of the facades cracking under the weight of what was happening. She was leaving again and they no idea how long it would be until they saw her again.

She took a quick glance at her watch and cursed to herself as she forced a smile to the boys. "We all know good-byes are hard, but at least we get one this time; right?" She said, trying to lighten the mood so maybe they'd let her get away a bit faster. They all grinned and moved, some lining up on one side, the others to the other side and each one insisted on a hug before she realized Mikoto nor Anna were there. She half expected him not to show, but Anna? That was weird. She frowned inwardly as she heard Tatara call from behind her. "Please, at least call sometime. Let us know when you're preforming somewhere close and we'll all go!" She heard several of the boys mumble in agreement as she threw a thumb's up at him from behind and disappeared through the door only to run into yet another obstacle. Here was Anna, Mikoto, and Izumo all waiting outside the door. "We wanted our good-byes to be a little more personal, ya know." Mikoto stated seriously as he watched her stare at them before he grinned and moved forward to tug her into a large bear hug. "I'm sure things will be okay. Just don't abandon our boys." She still had tears staining her cheeks but now fresh ones ran down as she nodded to his words and Anna ran up to wrap her arms around her mother's waist. "Come back soon, mama." She said sweetly and Kourai knelt down to pull her into a hug once Mikoto released her. She kissed Anna's forehead lightly and promised to be back as soon as possible before she rose and moved over to Izumo for a hug. "See ya round, bud." With that, she quickly took her leave with tears still burning her eyes as they ran down her face.

Several hours later she stood on a roof watching from a distance as one of the most important people in her life was ripped away from her, and his own life, far too short. The pain of it hit her like a brick and she screamed, a shrill, hurt, glass shattering sound that resonated from deep within before her anger welled up and her Aura exploded, causing a light show for anyone outside. Yata had just arrived on scene and was holding the bleedin; dying Totsuka in his arms and her eyes narrowed though there was nothing she could do at this point, the rest was up to Mikoto and she had a flight to catch.

[Hello readers! My apologies for taking so long! I have just not been all there lately. Doc is working new med concoctions for me so I can at least be medicated into happiness! Anyways, I know it comes up short in this chapter but this is all I could come up with in my state of mind. Also, THIS IS NOT THE END! Just you wait! Love you all!]


	13. Chapter 13

The Queen of King's  
Chapter Thirteen  
The Inevitable

It had been two weeks since that fateful day that she could only watch unravel before her eyes, and not once had her phone rang to inform her of her son's death. Of course, she knew it was because Mikoto knew that she had already known, and the rest of the clan left it up to him and Kusanagi to do. After a long day of filming her next music video she sat quietly on a couch in the lounge, drinking a cold bottle of water and thinking about what her next move would be. That's when the call came through. Her ring tone blared, which happened to be the song that she and Mikoto wrote and sang together before she quickly lifted it to her ear and hit accept. "Kusanagi, what is it?" She asked with an impatient tone, trying to sound like she had no idea why he was calling. When no sound came through from the other end, her mind began to race before suddenly. "Kourai. Something happened." His voice was strained and colder than usual, but she understood why even though she feigned ignorance. "What the hell happened to you? You sound like shit." She went on to say and Kusanagi forced a chuckle before he spoke. "Totsuka's been murdered." She had no idea it would affect her this strongly as she heard the pain filled words slip from her best friends mouth, but the tears welled out and ran down her painted face; smearing her make-up all to hell as she sat in silence for a few long moments; her sobs were the only noises to be heard.

It was then that she heard from the receiver the sobs of her best friend as well. Apparently her reaction to the news started a chain reaction among the clan because she could hear the cries of the others in the background. "How, who, what happened; Izumo?" She questioned even though she already knew before heaving breaths as she tried to slow her own tears. She heard him take a deep breath in, and the sound of fabric moving nearby which she believe was him wiping tears away, and he cleared his throat. "He was shot and killed by a boy named Yashiro Isana who claimed to be the colorless king." He stated, and the final two words triggered a "Moment In Time," which is what she began to call her visions. The phone fell from her hand as her eyes went wide and her sight was distorted by a bright, white light before fading into a black and white scene. The vision lasted a good few minutes this time, and by the time her vision returned, she had a pounding headache and could hear Kusanagi screaming her name through the receiver. She quickly, yet regrettably swooped down to lift the phone back up quickly before she spoke. "I'm here, my apologies. I guess something you said triggered one." She stated, knowing that he would know what she was talking about. He and Mikoto were the only ones to know about her visions. She heard him sigh deeply into the phone before he whispered. "What did you see?"

Her eyes had closed sometime between then and now due to her headache, but at the question they snapped open and she spoke in a rush. "I will let you know soon. I'll call you back." With that, she ended the call, rose, and headed out of the lounge to get out of here as quickly as possible. "I have to get to School Island." Was what she told the taxi driver as soon as she shut the door and the taxi took off toward her destination.

Homra; The Next Day:

Three, small, red, and glass marbles spun around a map of the city as Anna watched them closely from the roof of a van. Kusanagi was standing at the opened back doors; smoking and talking on the phone. Apparently the boys had had a run in with the man he labeled as the Black Dog. He was a strong, yet very strange man who used to serve under the Colorless King before his passing. Perhaps he knew more about what was going on? Izumo thought on it for a long moment before he warned the boys not to pick a fight with him and hung up. "Well, things just got a little more interesting." He stated aloud, mostly to himself though before he pulled himself up on the van to stare at Anna with a questioning expression. "Find anything yet, Anna?" He asked politely as he too watched the marbles spin around and slowly get closer to each other before they came to a sudden stop. "Found him. Here." Anna said quietly, pointing on the map to a small island that was labeled, "School Island."

[ My readers, sorry for the shortness, and extreme lateness of this chapter. I have been caught up in another anime (FOR SHAME) and haven't been able to focus on this one. But I have ideas, somewhat. So I'm gonna try and keep it going to the end. My apologies once again. Love ja all! ]


	14. Chapter 14

The Queen of King's 

From the check in gates of School Island, she ran; And she ran, and ran, and ran. She knew it was only a matter of time before her phone would ring again, and as she passed under the overpass above, it did. She paused in her run to answer. "Izumo, what is it?" She asked in a hoarse tone, her throat dry from running and catching her breath. There was a short pause before he spoke. "Mikoto has broken out of the Blue's cage and we're headed for School Island." At that point, even she could feel Mikoto glaring at Kusanagi through the phone and it made her chuckle. "I know." She replied before she swiftly closed her phone, ending the call and started running again. By the time she had reached the courtyard of the school, the clan had already began rounding students of for interrogation. She figured it was because they ended up letting Mikoto drive, his anger strong enough to push the pedal into the engine itself at that point. She heaved a heavy sigh and watched from outside. She knew he hadn't wanted her here, but when had she ever actually listened anyway?

After what seemed like forever, she spotted a young boy with silver hair who seemed to be with two others. "That's…" The Black Dog. She eyed them. The other was a beautiful girl with long silver hair. _Well, they seem fitting together._ She thought to herself with a dark grin before she slowly made her way around to follow them. It was obvious to her that the kid had been a student here before all of this happened because he went straight to a room, unlocked it with his keycard, and all of them filed in before closing and locking the door behind them. A scent was lingering in the air and when she caught it her eyes went wide. _Silver… King…?_ The boy smelled like the Silver King, not the Colorless King. Usually, the Colorless King was the only King without a scent, he was the only person she could sense was coming. But no, this boy definitely had the scent of the Silver King. _What the hell is going on…_ She heaved a sighed and quickly made her way out of the building, and away from the school, heading for the outskirts of the courtyard to wait.

It didn't take long for the Blue's to arrive, and after that the fun began. There was a standoff, and then the action. Seemed like it didn't take long for Mikoto to start fighting Reisi, and that's when she realized just how bad off Mikoto's sword was as it rapidly deteriorated before their eyes. Today would be Mikoto's final stand and she knew it. Clenching her fists into tight balls she gritted her teeth and kept herself firmly in place. No matter how bad she wanted to go stop him, she knew this moment in time was inevitable. It seemed like she had stood there in angry silence for forever, but that's when it finally happened. A bright flash of light, the ground shaking like an earthquake. A King had just been killed. She sucked in a deep breath because she know that only moments from now, her King would fall too. She watched, high in the sky as the sword slowly shifted and came plummeting toward the ground. Her breath caught and she held it when she saw another bright flash of light, signaling the loss of the only man who had ever accepted her for what she was. Her body trembled with anger and pain and before long she collapsed to her knees, slamming her fists into the ground before letting out a bloodcurdling scream as the tears ran swiftly from her eyes.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Reisi knew he had heard a scream from over here, but he never thought he'd spot Kourai lying face down in the mud, completely unconscious. Had she passed out, or had she been attacked? Whatever the case, he rolled her onto her back an hoisted her up into his arms before returning to the caravan with her in tow. As they rode toward headquarters, Fushimi eyed the woman curiously as he adjusted his glasses. "Where was she again?" He asked his King, trying to puzzle out exactly what the woman had been doing. Why wasn't she fighting with the rest of them? After all, she was the mother hen; the Red Queen of Homra. None of it made sense to him. Munakata explained it one more time and Fushimi's eyes widened when something in his mind clicked. "She was ordered not to participate." He stated simply as it all fell together like a puzzle. Munakata rose one eyebrow to signal he wanted more information and Fushimi went on. "Mikoto is a very proud man. I had only been with Homra for a short time, but his love for this woman ran deep. The last thing he would want her to see is him falling to another King, wouldn't you think?" He added for his King's opinion and just as Fushimi had, he found that explanation very fitting. "But, how would they have known it would come to this?" Munakata questioned, wondering if his pupil had any ideas. Fushimi sighed and rolled his head to the side a bit, staring more warmly at Kourai than Munakata had ever seen, or thought he would ever see. "It had only been a rumor around the clan, but some of the boys used to say she was a foreseer. She could see things before they happened. It didn't happen often, but when it did she always acted strange. Mikoto too. So, that too, seems pretty fitting for the situation."

The rest of the ride was silent as they all mulled over the information and before long they were heading inside the compound. Reisi set Kourai down on the couch in his office before he took a seat across the room behind his desk and waited. She would wake soon, and he assumed she would have a lot to say.


	15. Final Chapter

The Queen of King's  
Final Chapter

 _So dark, was it always this dark? She released a sigh as she realized she had been holding her eyes tightly closed. Slowly opening them a crack, she saw the flames of her soulmate blaze up from where he was on the island. Was it so bad that she just wanted to see him? Just once, one more time before… She released another breath in a long shudder before she took a step forward, making up her mind in that moment. Before the time came, she would say her goodbyes. He would_ not _take that from her. She made her way back across the bridge once again, tracking him by scent now that he wasn't showing off so flashy anymore. She stepped up silently before spotting Izumo stepping up to the stone wall that Mikoto was laying on with Anna. "Anna, why don't you come along with me now?" He said lightly, in the sweetest tone he could muster. Anna sighed, but she rose after placing a small kiss to her King's cheek and jumped down to head away with the other. As they walked by where Kourai stood hidden she saw Izumo tilt his head slightly her way with a wink and then they were both gone behind a line of fallen rubble. She stepped out as he rose and watched as his eyebrows arched up and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought we had…" Kourai lifted her hand up to silence him, and just by chance, it worked. His arms crossed as he waited for her to explain and watched her make her way up to him. She saw the conviction in his eyes, she knew there was no point in trying to convince him of another way. She just wanted… one more moment. "I just want a minute of your time before…" It wasn't like Kourai to choke up, but at that moment, she did. Tears began to line her lashes like melted snow and Mikoto's brows furrowed a moment before he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "I told you, I never wanted you to see me like this." Leaving enough space to look down at her face, she could see the soft, pained look in his eyes. "And I never wanted to be forced not to. You know I never listen anyway." A sad smile painted her lips and his own curled the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I know…" He whispered as he leaned down and she rose up to her toes for on final kiss goodbye. After that, they formulated a quick plan, and then not another word was spoken and Mikoto left in silence, leaving his heart behind to avenge its lost piece._

Kourai's eyes snapped open and she gasped as if she hadn't taken a breath in quite some time. As her eyes adjusted to the low lighting of the room, she took a look around and recognized immediately where she was. "… Why…?" She grunted before she shot up into a sitting position and twisted around to see Reisi sitting behind his desk with his chin resting on his hands, steadily watching her in silence; the sadness etched in his features was almost too much to bear. Rage filled inside of her and with the lithe and grace of a cheetah, she cut across the room, leaped onto his desk silently and lifted him up by his collar and into the air with one hand. Those red hues were locked on his blue as she held him. He wasn't resisting, trying to fight back. No, he expected this. She sighed and slowly set him back down in his chair before stepping down off of his desk and leaning back against it, her back to him. "So…you're not blaming me?" He questioned, his voice colored with surprise. "Of course not, I knew this was coming." She said, almost took quietly for him to catch and his head tilted to the side as he leaned back in his chair. "I would question that, but I don't think now is the time. What do you plan to do now? If another King isn't crowned soon, Homra will fall into ruins." Kourai laughed, but it sounded more strangled than it should have and she straightened up, turning to face him straight on. "Yeah, we thought about that too." She pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal her clan mark which was now visibly the mark of the King. Reisi's eyes went wide for a moment before he huffed, a smirk crossing his lips. "So, it's true then?" Kourai grinned in return as her head tilted to the side. The look on her face made her seem more like a psycho than he'd ever thought before. "Yeah it is. But here's where you come in big guy…" The way she leaned in on the desk, the darkness in her eyes, the devious grin she wore. Who the hell was she now? Either way, he sat silently and listened as she ran through the plan with him before she turned on her heel and headed out, her aura striking out widely as her king's mark began to glow. "Time to go greet the boys…"

[ Author!: Hello all, I know you've been waiting for an update, but this fic was drawing to a close. This is indeed it's last chapter. I'm sorry! But, "The King's Return" picks up from where this leaves off (almost) so if you move on to that, you can still follow Kourai and her den of monsters as they face the green clan! Thank you so much for all the support on this. I do hope you enjoy, and that you read the other! It's still got a bit before it's finished! Much love, DA. ]


End file.
